Truth
by Wallpaper
Summary: A HP&D OneShot: They say the Truth will set you free; but is it really the case, or is it just a romantic notion stuck in the minds of hopeless humans?


Title: Truth  
Author: Wallpaper  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Genre: Romance  
Format: One-Shot  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: SLASH.  
Summary: They say the Truth will set you free; but is it really the case, or is it just a romantic notion stuck in the minds of hopeless humans?

A/N: Nothing much to say, except that it's a rough drabble, un-betaed, and it's my first HP non-crossover fic. Please read it and tell me what you think of it. Thanks a lot for that!

To say that he was horrified would be an understatement; to say that he was confused would be lying, for he knew quite well what was going on; to say that he was afraid…that would be too vulnerable.

No matter how he searched his mind's collection of the English vocabulary, Harry James Potter, commonly known as the Boy-Who-Lived, could not find a word that could completely describe what he was feeling then.

He could try describing it in a poetical fashion: His mind was tangled in a jumble of feelings and emotions, a mess of fear and anxiety, but at the same time, anticipation. Anticipation of what was to happen now that everything was out of the dark, out of the bag, and basking in the bright clarity of truth. He could also describe the way his hands were trembling with emotions; like a leaf, shaking and whimpering as it was overcome by the open, harsh wind of truth.

Truth; they say that it would set you free like the birds in the sky, and make your whole self race across the horizon like the winds. Still, there would be times when the birds would be caught in the nasty price of freedom; it made them vulnerable to any attack from any directions. They could be shot down by consequences, by reactions.

It was true that the truth could set you free, but for whom? The person who was revealing his deepest and most unsaid emotion, or the person at the other end, having to unravel what the other party is truly saying, and decide for himself if he wanted to hear the truth.

In Fact, the truth could set you free, but Harry realized that it was only to a certain extent.

As he gaped in shock, or maybe even horror, at the boy in front of him, Harry felt numbed by his revelation. Maybe Harry had always known it was there; the innocent brushes of the hand, stolen glances, and the strange softening of the eyes whenever their gazes met. Then there were the soft smiles, the silent understanding, the heart-wrenching tenderness.

And there were the soft kisses- oh those kisses- in the darkness of the night. They were young, innocent, but Harry knew that they shared something special between them, that was only exclusive to each of them. The strong arms that enfolded each other that comforted and soothed; the joy of seeing each other, and just being there for one another.

They did not want to form words to express their feelings for each other, for it was as if each of them were afraid that their fragile relationship, formed by their previous hatred for each other that turned to uncontrollable passion, would break apart and be blown silently but painfully into the night if they did. It was as if that the word that described what they felt for each other was a taboo, and if they said it out loud, the worse that they would ever anticipate would come true.

And then He had just to go and break it. He said that word. The frightening Taboo that might have just signaled the end of their dream-like relationship. To put their relationship into words, Harry realized, was like pouring cold water on a person who was dreaming.

With a tender expression and a soft touch to Harry's lips, Draco Malfoy had brutally woke Harry from the hazy cloud of a wonderful dream with a soft 'I Love You.'.

With an endearing expression, Draco had made Harry loose his dream.

First, there was shock, then confusion, then there was bitterness…

Harry had shoved Draco roughly away and his expression changed from contentment to bitterness in a split second.

'Draco, stop.' Harry breathed as he pulled away from Draco's embrace. Both of them immediately felt the pang of loss, but Draco kept a straight face as Harry flinched slightly. He wrapped his own arms around himself as an attempt to replace Draco's warmth, but Harry found that it gave him little comfort.

Draco tilted his head to another angle and watched Harry, as if trying to figure out the reason for his discomfort. The only thing was that Draco knew the reason for Harry's discomfort, and it stung Draco even though he had anticipated the reaction.

'We can't hide from it forever, you know?' Draco said quietly, looking at Harry intently, as if searching for something. Harry felt the discomfort from Draco's questioning gaze tingle at the small of his back and hastily looked away.

'We're not hiding from anything. We're just… not ready to face it, that's all.'

Draco forced out a bitter laugh. 'If that's not hiding, I have no idea what that is.'

For some curious reason Harry felt a sudden urge to lash out at Draco, and at the same time, Harry wanted to jump into Draco's arms and just melt into a mud puddle there and then. He had just told Harry that he loved him. Someone actually found Harry worthy enough to love and cherish and to protect, and everything that came with the word 'love'. Someone, actually found him pleasant enough to Love.

Someone actually desired him.

Even so, something was holding Harry back. Something was holding him back from admitting to himself that he…That he…

As if Draco could sense the turmoil that was spinning through Harry then. His expression soften and he moved towards him. Harry reflexively moved backwards in defense but Draco reached out and caught his arm, pulling the struggling boy to him firmly and engulfing Harry in his embrace.

'Draco, what are you…'

'Shut up and listen to me, Potter.' Draco tightened his grip around the boy as he struggled to keep his fear and resulting frustration in check. What if Harry did not feel the same way about him? What if Harry ran away? What if…

What if Harry loved him back?

'Listen to me,' Draco repeated in a softer tone. He waited till Harry stopped struggling and allowed his grip to loosen slightly to prevent bruising the boy's skin.

'I love you, Harry.' Harry's temper flared again and renewed his struggling, but Draco continued to hold him tightly against himself, and buried his face into his neck.

'Please, Harry, just a few more minutes,' He murmured, clenching his eyes shut. Harry slowly stopped struggling but remain stiff in his embrace. Draco fought the panic that threatened to overcome him and tried to draw courage and strength from within. After all, he was a Malfoy, and no matter how badly tarnished that name was, it still meant courage and strength.

'I have no idea why we are running from the fact that we lov- have feelings for each other, but I do know for a fact that we do have feelings for each other, and they aren't innocent. Maybe you're running from the fact that we love each other because you feel that you're not ready to face it, but I'm willing to wait, Harry. I'm willing to wait for you. I just wanted to make it clear that I love you, no matter how much you deny to yourself that you don't love me.'

'What makes you so confident that you love me, Draco? It might be just infatuation, or even lust. You cannot confuse those two emotions and come up with the ridiculous notion that you're in love with me. The word 'Love' is a very complicated emotion, and to express it means to create whole new responsibilities' Harry said coldly.

Confusion clouded Draco at his words, and he was momentarily stunned by Harry's viewpoint of the emotion of 'Love'. A though suddenly struck Draco and it hit so hard that Draco held Harry at Arm's length to look into his eyes.

'Are you afraid of Love, Harry?'

'I-I- No!' Despite his denial, the flush that crept up to his cheek and his shifty gaze gave it all away. Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, who was afraid of nothing but fear itself, was afraid of Love.

Draco suddenly felt a wave of understanding wash through him and could not withhold a small smile which made Harry squirm uncomfortably.

'What?' He exclaimed defensively, 'I told you: I'm not afraid of Lo- Love.'

'Oh Please,' Draco rolled his eyes is exasperation. 'You can't even say the word properly.' Draco bit his tongue to control his sudden urge to laugh. 'What are you so scared of?'

'I told you! I'm not afraid of…of…It!'

'Harry, love is a wonderful emotion. It brings so many great wonders, and you should know that yourself! You're surrounded by it: The Weasleys, Granger, Hagrid, Sirius, Professor Lupin, and even Professor Dumbledore.'

'I know that! But this is different. It… it's just so weird!' Anger forgotten, Harry buried his burning face into Draco's shoulder. 'I feel so stupid.'

'Yes, you should.' Draco agreed with a slight nod of his head. He absently smoothed Harry's hair soothingly as he searched for a way to phrase his thoughts. Harry sighed silently and closed his eyes as he waited for Draco to speak.

'Well, Love is like a rose. If you shower it with Tender Loving Care, you would get a beautiful bloom at the end of the road. If you don't and neglect it, it would shrivel up and die.'

'But don't roses have thorn that hurt?' Draco chuckled softly and planted a tiny kiss on Harry's hair.

'Yes, roses have thorns that hurt, and that is only for self defense. If you try to pluck it out of it's roots, you have to grip it by the stem, and that is the part where its going to hurt. That's why love is like a rose, everlasting. No matter who tries to remove it from it's roots, the love with be as strong and woody as a rose stem, and will defend itself against all odds with it's thorns.'

'That's a very ridiculous and confusing notion you have there.' Harry chuckled. Draco smiled softly and pulled away to look at Harry.

'But it's a rather plausible one.' His look turned somber and Harry ran his tongue over his teeth in a nervous habit. What was Draco going to say next?

'I hope you understand that I Love you, and that's all that matters. If you're still confused over what you feel…I guess I can wait.' Draco Hesitated. 'But try to make it quick, will you? I'm dying of anxiety here.'

Harry suddenly felt light-headed and giddy with pleasure all at the same time and laughed. His heart felt much lighter and less burdened. As he pulled Draco closer for a kiss, Harry realized that all along… he could have already been in…'Love' with Draco. It was just because of his insecurities and blindness that caused him to dread the declaration of the responsibility of loving someone, but now that he had admitted to himself that he was in Love, and happy to be, it was time to admit it to his other half.

Harry smiled slyly as he deepened the kiss.

Maybe he should let Draco wait for awhile before Harry let the cat out of the bag.

After all, the truth would set you free, and Harry was still reveling in his own freedom


End file.
